


Santa Baby

by sheltie1987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Santa Costume, Sibling Incest, horrible Christmas innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: The Hyuga sisters stay up for Santa. What kind of gifts will they receive from the jolly elf?





	Santa Baby

**Santa Baby**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto/Santa at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I got this suggestion from snake1980 I believe. This is an extended and smutty edition of my OSS chap Santa Baby. If you’ve read this on my OSS series then you can go and skip down to the M section. I apologize early for all the bad puns I made in this.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

“When will Santa be here?” Hanabi asked anxiously.

Hinata smiled at her sister. Though Hanabi was old enough to know that Santa Claus wasn’t real she still relived her childhood hopefulness every time at this time of year. Hinata indulged her sister each time since she got just as excited as her sister.

“Soon Hanabi, soon” Hinata said in a very patient tone.

“It’s not soon enough” Hanabi pouted.

Hinata chuckled at her sister’s behavior.

They sat on the couch. The Christmas tree all lit up with wrapped presents sitting there with some of the wrapping shining from the lights and the roaring fire. In front of the couch was the fire going in the fireplace.

Hanabi sighed as she snuggled under the blanket she was under and sharing with her sister. On the table beside the couch was a big plate of cookies and a thermos full of milk. The younger Hyuga yawned, but stayed awake. She was going to stay awake to see Santa this year.

Hinata sat by her sister just watching the fire flicker and dance.

The sound of jingling bells was soon heard and Hanabi was sitting up at attention.

“He’s here” she said excitedly.

Hinata smiled wide.

Coming down the chimney and avoid getting burned by the fire a man in a bright red suit with white fur lining and black boots appeared with a sack over his back. He had a long white beard and was wearing a red stocking cap with the same white fur lining.

“Well ho, ho, ho” Santa said.

But Hinata recognized the voice. She’d know that voice anywhere.

“Naruto?” she asked quietly to herself.

‘Santa’ turned his eyes and Hinata saw those blue eyes that she knew so well. They twinkled with happiness. Meaning he was enjoying himself. Hinata saw the look and decided not to ruin anything.

“Why, what are you two doing up so late?” Naruto/Santa asked like he was surprised to see them.

“I wanted to see you this year Santa” Hanabi said.

“I see, and have you been a good girl this year Hanabi Hyuga?” Naruto/Santa asked.

“Yes I have Santa, and how do you know my name?” Hanabi asked.

“Why Hanabi, I am Santa. I of course know your name. Firecracker” Naruto/Santa said with a special twinkle in his eye.

Hanabi’s eyes widen as she realized who was under the white beard.

“And what about you Hinata Hyuga, have you been a good girl or a very _naughty_ one?” Naruto/Santa asked as he eyed Hinata.

“I don’t know Santa, do you want me naughty or nice?” Hinata asked demurely.

Naruto/Santa smiled at this.

“Depends, is your sister naughty or nice?” he asked turning to look at Hanabi.

“Oh, Hanabi can be quite naughty, especially when she uses her tongue” Hinata said grinning.

Hanabi’s cheeks went red at this.

“Hm, I think I need to see if you are truly naughty or nice myself” Naruto/Santa said.

“But Santa, what about your schedule. Don’t you need to deliver all those presents?” Hinata asked.

“I am Santa, I can give you both a little personal time and still get my job done” Naruto/Santa said.

Hanabi couldn’t believe what was going on and the fact that she was actually being turned on by it. She jumped up and launched herself at Naruto/Santa.

“Me first, check me first and be very, very _thorough_ ” Hanabi said as she pressed herself hard against Naruto/Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas!” Naruto/Santa exclaimed as he carried Hanabi with Hinata following. 

Making it to the bedroom Hanabi was tossed on the bed. She raised herself on her elbows pouting as she saw her older sister kissing ‘Santa’ 

“HEY! SANTA IS SUPPOSED TO CHECK ME OUT FIRST!” the young Hyuga barked. 

“First come, first serve baby sis” Hinata said.

Naruto/Santa began to peel Hinata's clothes off revealing more sensual flesh. Her pale creamy skin felt like silk under his fingertips. Hinata moaned as Naruto/Santa’s hands were fondling her moist mound and one of her tits. She was in her bra and panties only and panting up a storm.

“Oh Santa, Santa” Hinata moaned.

“That’s right, show me how _good_ you’ve been this year Hinata” Naruto/Santa said grinning.

“Oh god!” Hinata cried out as she came.

She was then laid on the bed and then Naruto/Santa turned to Hanabi, who had already stripped herself of her clothes. She was naked as the day she was born. Her pussy dripping wet and her luscious C cups heaving off her chest. Her pupil-less eyes filled with lust.

“Santa, I want to sit on your lap” Hanabi lustfully said.

Naruto/Santa’s pants were already tight and it felt they’d rip through the red pants.

“Ho, ho, ho. Well then come and sit on me” he said.

He pulled down his red pants and black silk boxers. His cock jumped out and Hanabi wasted no time. She climbed on Naruto/Santa’s lap using one hand to hold his dick upright as she lowered herself down. She moaned as she was filled.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh Santa, you’ve got such a big candy cane” Hanabi moaned.

“Ugh, you’ve got a tight little cookie there my Firecracker” Naruto/Santa groaned.

It took some time, but Hanabi got all of Naruto/Santa’s cock inside her. She was panting hard since she had never been stuffed like this before.

“Now, tell me what you want for Christmas baby?” Naruto/Santa asked then smacked Hanabi’s pale firm ass.

Hanabi yelped then began to ride Naruto/Santa’s lap.

“I want a pony Santa, my own personal pony to ride every day” she moaned.

“A pony, are you sure you can take care of it?” Naruto/Santa asked.

“Yes, oh, yes. I can, and will. Oh gods yes. I will ride it every day and make sure I clean it too” Hanabi moaned as she kept her pace sliding up and down.

Hinata awoke to watch this scene and knew this had to be the most erotic sitting on Santa’s lap she had ever seen. She couldn’t wait for her turn.

“What else do you want from Santa?” Naruto/Santa grunted.

“Oh, oh, oh” Hanabi moaned as she kept up her bouncing.

“Tell Santa everything” Naruto/Santa said as he pinched her clit.

“OH SANTA!” Hanabi cried as she orgasmed.

Naruto/Santa grabbed a hold of Hanabi’s hips and worked her up and down on his pole. Hanabi groaned as she was feeling the after shocks of her orgasm, which was being prolonged by Naruto/Santa’s moving her.

“Here’s your stocking stuffer” Naruto/Santa grunted as he spewed his load into Hanabi.

Hanabi sighed with a blissful look on her face.

Hinata got up and gently picked her sister off Naruto/Santa’s lap. She then bent down and took the semi-hard organ in her mouth and licked and slurped it clean while getting it back to full mast.

“Ugh, you sure know how to use your mouth” Naruto/Santa grunted.

“I’ve had much practice” Hinata said. “Candy canes, are sure delicious” she added wickedly.

When her work was done she stood back up and stripped off her underwear. She then turned around and bent over showing off her luscious ass and dripping wet pussy. Naruto/Santa got up stepped out of her red pants and went over to the bent over Hyuga. He caressed her firm ass as she mewled then he slammed his entire sausage into Hinata.

“OH SANTA!” Hinata cried.

Naruto/Santa groaned as he felt the tight velvet walls of Hinata's pussy contract around him. He was in pure heaven. He then began to slowly saw in and out of her not wanting to waste this opportunity. Hinata moaned loudly not caring if she woke the entire household. Hell, a small part of her wanted to wake everyone up to see how well and truly she was being fucked.

Hanabi slowly woke from her orgasm-induced slumber. She saw her sister being plowed and wanted in on the action. She scooted over and shoved her glistening peach into her sister’s mouth.

“Be a good big sister and lick me” Hanabi cooed.

Hinata grinned as she began to devour her sister’s pussy tasting not only Hanabi’s juices, but Naruto/Santa's seed too. It tasted good. She licked and slurped wanting to get it all. Hanabi moaned as she bucked her hips, rocking them in time to Hinata's oral symphony.

Naruto/Santa groaned as he saw the two Hyuga sisters committing incest and it just made his blood pump through his veins. He gripped Hinata's ass and began to thrust in and out of her gushing slit like a mad man. Hinata howled at the change of pace and almost lost her mind, but she tried to refocus her mind on getting Hanabi off. It took all of her willpower to do so. She knew she needed to get her sister to come soon. So she nibbled the puffy outer lips as she ground her nose against Hanabi’s exposed clit. She knew all of her sister’s weak spots.

“OH FUCK!” Hanabi cried as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she reached her peak.

Hinata pleased with her success pulled out as her tongue lolled out to the side of her mouth as Naruto/Santa furiously pounded her pussy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me Naruto/Santa, oh fuck me!” she screamed.

Naruto/Santa grunted as his hands roamed Hinata's sweaty hot body pausing to squeeze and grip her swaying breasts, tweaking her hard nipples. Hinata yowled at the pain/pleasure mix. She cried out climaxing and Naruto/Santa kept going then unloaded his second dose of come into the eldest Hyuga daughter.

Hinata fell forward and Naruto/Santa caught her so she would smother herself. He then kicked her up and laid her down by her sister. He then found a blanket and threw over the sisters who turned towards one another and snuggled together.

Naruto/Santa left Hinata and Hanabi totally exhausted. He made his way out, but was stopped.

“Hello Santa” a voice purred.

Naruto/Santa felt his spent cock stir. He turned to see it was Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata and Hanabi’s mother. She was dressed in a light bathrobe she left open to show off her incredible body clothed in a pearl color camisole.

“Hello there Mrs.- I mean Hitomi” Naruto/Santa said.

“You gave my precious daughters a Christmas they’ll never forget?” Hitomi asked with a smirk.

“I did” Naruto/Santa said.

“Then it’s time to do me” Hitomi said with a lustful look.

Naruto/Santa blinked. This was definitely not what he was expecting at all.

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I know I ended it here on a cliffhanger. I wanted to get the second part done before Christmas Eve, but it didn't happen. So next year.  
**


End file.
